


don’t mind

by featherx



Series: requests [33]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/featherx
Summary: Felix and Byleth wake up together.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: requests [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388335
Kudos: 37





	don’t mind

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: exactly what it says on the summary. thanks for requesting! ❤
> 
> title sort of comes from [wasted daylight by stars](https://open.spotify.com/track/0i3oXg5uLI8KTY2gvYnI43?si=T_StcL-lTMKI3qoWxegDdA)

Byleth should probably be making breakfast by now.

Judging by how bright the sun is outside, despite their curtains drawn as firmly closed as the flimsy fabric allows, he only has a few minutes left before Felix wakes up and demands food. Which Byleth understands—he’s hungry too, mostly because they had both sparred until late evening last night and immediately crashed to bed once their wins and losses were evenly matched.

And yet, Byleth faces the same dilemma he goes through every morning—get up and be a responsible husband, or stay in bed and watch the sunshine fall on the curve of Felix’s cheek a little longer?

Whatever decision he may have made is moot when Felix stirs. During the war, his previously peaceful expression would have already begun to shift into his then-typical stern, perpetually-grumpy resting face, but now there’s barely a furrow in his brow when his eyes flutter open to meet Byleth’s. “Morning,” Byleth murmurs, unable but not trying to keep the smile off his face.

Felix only stares at him for a long few seconds where he’s clearly nowhere near fully-awake just yet, then frowns. “Here you are again. You truly do plan on making us both starve in the mornings, don’t you?”

“You won’t even say good morning back.”

“Morning,” Felix grudgingly sighs.

“It’s not good yet, huh,” Byleth mumbles, tugging Felix closer to press a kiss to his forehead. (They had both agreed to stay away from each other’s mouths until after they’ve brushed their teeth.) “What do you want today? I think we ran out of eggs, though.”

Felix is silent for a long moment, before sighing again and burying his face in Byleth’s chest, long dark hair spread out behind him on the pillow. “Whatever,” he mutters. “Stay a while longer. It’s cold.”

People from Faerghus are never cold. But Byleth only smothers a smile, says, “Okay,” and obediently stays in place, carding his fingers through Felix’s knotted hair. Sunrays slant against the sheets, tangled up in their legs.

They fall back asleep after a few minutes, which is nice. It means Byleth gets to wake up with Felix together twice in one morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading (❁´◡`❁) if you liked this, check out [this tweet](https://twitter.com/featherxs/status/1239788477807349760)!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/featherxs)   
>  [tumblr](http://featherxs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
